Changes
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: Tsubaki the witch has been resurrected from the dead and is out for Kagome. She transforms Kagome into an Inu-Youkai and is banished to Sacred Meadows for 12 months alone. 2 years later, her and the gang are reunited and new obstacles are faced. Rated Teen for violence and language.
1. I growled?

Stormy: Hi guys! I've been thinking, what if Kagome turned into an Inu-Youkai from the evil Tsubaki? What if she already HAD some demon blood in her from her father yet it was all sealed away?

Misaki: Oh here we go again…

Inuyasha: How many times am I going to get injured in this story?

Sango: How many times am I going to have to slap Miroku?

Miroku: How many times will I get slapped by Miroku?

Shippo: How many times am I going to have to deal with all these idiots?

Kagome: How many times am I going to become more dramatic than I already am?

Stormy: How many times am I going to have to shut you all up for complaining?!

**_ENJOY!_**

_I was running. Running from the witch, she had been resurrected and was planning on cursing me once again, this time for the worse. I screamed, yet knowing no one can come save me, I left them, because I knew that this was going to happen. But, I wish I could just tell Inuyasha that I-_

_"_GET UP, WENCH!"

"AH! SIT!"

I woke up, frightened from the dream, and Inuyasha's sudden yell. "Inuyasha, don't do that!" I growled angrily. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" He yelled standing up. "YOU FREAKING WOKE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A NIGHTMARE! NOW SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" I growled louder.

Inuyasha just stood there tilting his head.

"Did you just…_GROWL_?"

_'Yes…' _

"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" damnit, that's not what I wanted to say! Wait. Did I just cuss? Hmm, that's kind of…strange.

"Kagome…" Shippo crawled up my shoulder, expression confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am, just very…tired." I sighed.

"What was the nightmare about?" Shippo asked me.

"It's…it's nothing, really. But thank you for your concern." I smiled at him and continued on making breakfast.

Breakfast was ready, and everybody sat down and ate.

"Kagome…no offence to this, but you are kind of eating like a…dog?" Sango looked up from her plate and I realized what I was doing.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry!" I immediately slowed down, but it felt really weird, it was like I was eating at the pace of a snail trying to reach a rock that was a foot away.

"Kagome, are you sure you are alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I am." I withhold what seemed to be another growl, and continued to eat.

They all looked at me strangely, including Inuyasha, and I could help it. I growled. Again.

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

"KAGOME, WHAT IS UP?!" Inuyasha spoke.

"NOTHING! NOW CAN YOU ALL PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME AS IF I'M GROWING WINGS?!" I shouted and stood up, leaving.

I came across a field filled with flowers and a cherry blossom tree in the middle.

_'I want to climb it.' _

Before I knew it, I was sitting on a branch, relaxing and watching two birds fly.

_'Much better.'_

**_"You think so?"_**

I jolted, looking down to see a familiar witch. A VERY familiar witch.

"What is it that you want damned hag? I thought you were dead." I spoke, harshly.

"Oh, what a rude thing to say! I just came by to see how my little **_servant_** is doing." She said.

"Servant? I am no servant, so carry your little witchypoo ass back into the ground you came from and never come back." I spat.

"Ah, not now, but soon. The seal is almost broken, and you will soon become my slave." She said, before fading away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" I screetched, landing on the ground, yet the witch was nowhere to be found.

"KAGOME ARE YOU OK?" I heard someone yell across the field, but I couldn't see them. It sounded like Sango.

"Just fine! Thanks though!" I shouted back, turning to where Tsubaki was.

"Damnit." I muttered.

-End of Chapter 1-

Stormy: These are to be short chapters, yet a long story over all. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, thank you!

Misaki: How long do you think the ducttape will last on them?

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome: *muffles*

Stormy: As long as we keep replacing the tape every half-hour, we should be good.


	2. Goodbye

-Chapter 2-

_I was sitting in a meadow, facing the quarter moon in front of me._

_"Kagome."_

_"Kikyo?"_

_"Yes, it is me. I need to warn you, Kagome. That Tsubaki has plans for you. She plans on turning you to an Inu-Youkai, and making you into her slave." She said, calm, as usual._

_"What? No! I'm human!" I protested._

_"Kagome…you have only 1/8 of demon blood from your father's side of the family, yet, it had been sealed away by your mother, who happened to be a priestess, before trading her powers away. Tsubaki has been slowly breaking the seal since killed. The seal is now only holding by a thread….literally. Your Inu-Youkai side is very dangerous, and it's not something you can control without practice of being alone, or with the shikon jewel…but that is a story for another time. When she comes back, Kagome. You must run away. Not back home though, she'll follow you. Into this Meadow, Sacred Meadow. And then you must try your best not to be controlled by her, yet you cannot escape the fate of becoming a full demon. I'm sorry." _

_Kikyo started to fade away, and I began to sink everything in. These dreams haven't been dreams, they have been visions from the future._

"Hey…Kagome…get up!"

"…."

I woke up, finding no interest in talking, I stood up and nodded. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, but then shrugged.

'_Do I REALLY have to leave? Leave them?'_ I thought to myself.

I made breakfast, like usual, and everybody had started their own conversations and I sat there, just listening.

**_'She will come back, tonight'_**

_'Thank you Kikyo,'_

Tonight, huh? I guess I can try to enjoy my last day and night with them, but that's going to be a challenge.

"Kagome, I was thinking, how about for today, we just take a break from jewel shard searching?" Sango asked.

"That sounds great!" I pretended to sound happy, and it worked for everyone, except Inuyasha, but I ignored it, ¾ people thinking it's real is good enough for me.

We spent the whole day relaxing, laughing, chatting, and just enjoying each other's company. I had tried so hard not to cry.

"Goodnight everyone!" Sango said.

"Goodnight!" Shippo said, snuggling up beside her, I convinced him to sleep with her tonight.

"Goodnight, lovely Sango." Miroku sweet-talked, like usual.

"Night." Inuyasha muttered.

"Goodnight everyone, sleep dreams." I spoke, yet I started to feel warm streaks coming from my face.

_Tears._

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing a howl in the forest, it was time to leave. I looked over to everyone, asleep. Even Inuyasha. I looked at his peaceful face and smiled sadly. I turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Goodbye." I silently said, as my feet quietly fled into the forest, the direction of the meadow.

"Where do you think you're going, slave?" I heard a voice behind me, I was glad I was close to the meadow.

"Leaving." I muttered.

"Haha, and you think **_LEAVING _**is going to help you?" She asked, harshly.

"Me? Don't be stupid. Them? Yes." I snapped and turned around.

She held a mirror in her hands, and the images from Kaguya's castle and Inuyasha's full demon side all came back to me.

"no." I said.

I ran, trying to get away from her. I screamed, yet knowing no one would come. I left them, knowing this would happen. But I wish I could just tell Inuyasha I-

"NO ESCAPE FOR YOU! YOU COME WITH ME!"

I was tied by two vines coming down from a tree and was forced to turn around.

"That's better, isn't it? Now hold still, sweetie."

I looked into the mirror,

_And everything turned red._

-End of Chapter 2-

Stormy: Originally, it was going to be, "I knew I was to be changed." At the end, but it sounded like she was going to get her diaper changed. Which would be REALLY, REALLY weird.

Misaki: I would've found it hilarious.

Stormy: We know. And Kagome's FULL DEMON EVIL FORM has different eyes from Inuyasha's. It's black with red pupils. Her regular demon side is Black hair, dog ears, furry dog tail, and glowing lavender eyes. She's really pretty and can be very calm in that form.


	3. Inu-Youkai Kagome!

-Chapter 3-

"That's better, isn't it? Now hold still, sweetie."

"NO!" everything turned red, and I had the desire to kill. I slashed through the vines and landed before the witch.

"Yes, much better. Now I want you to do something for me." She spoke.

"Yes, master." I said.

"Kill Inuyasha and his friends"

"…."

"Did you NOT hear me? Fool! I sai-"

I cut her off with a quick swipe of my claws into her neck.

"I take no orders from anyone, how dare you think I will serve you." I spat with disgust.

"Y-you" She croaked, before her eyes turned blank and her body, lifeless.

I looked at my hands, seeing all the blood and started shaking it furiously.

"Great, now your putrid blood is on my hands. Bleh! Disgusting!" I said cold and distant.

"KAGOME!" I heard someone call my name and I turned to see a white haired man.

"Stay out of it. I don't have anything to do with the likes of you." I snapped and ran away, leaving barrier behind so the hanyou wouldn't follow me.

_'Nice try, half-demon.' _

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

'Kagome…what happened to you?'

'You. You changed. You growled, grew silent, were violent, and you just slaughtered a witch and shook off the blood like it was just water.'

"Inuyasha." An all too familiar voice said.

"Kikyo?" I asked turning around to see her spiritual form.

"This wasn't Kagome's fault. Tsubaki has been trying to break the seal that contained 1/8 of her demon blood and manipulate it, to make Kagome her servant. She failed at the last minute, seeing how Kagome's full demon side slaughter her. You should not go after Kagome, she might kill you, too."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT DYING!" I said, but her expression didn't change at all.

"What about Naraku?" She asked.

I stood there, shocked. She was right, Naraku then for sure would win all the shards.

"Kagome wouldn't want that. Don't worry though, I sent her off to learn how to control her new abilities and the shikon jewel will help her." Kikyo said.

"Uh. Kikyo. The Shikon jewel has been broken?" I tilted my head confused.

"Haha, not the jewel itself, but I am not to tell you what exactly I am talking about. You will find out soon though, for you all will meet Kagome again, just be very, very patient."

And with that she faded away.

_'Patient, huh?' _

-End of Chapter 3-

Stormy: Wow….

Misaki: THEY ARE TOO DAMN SHORT!

Stormy: YOU'RE TOO DAMN SHORT!

Inuyasha: ….you are shorter than all of us. Besides Shippo.

Stormy: ….shut up.


	4. I have a daughter?

-Chapter 4-

It has been 12 months. 12 months in these woods and me and my demon side have been on some-what on equal terms.

**'I RATHER KILL SOME PEOPLE.'**

_'I don't! That's sick! I am to sit here and control your ass then I'm allowed to leave!' _

**'But when/if you do, where will you go?'**

_'…I don't know.'_

**'SEE! THIS IS WHY YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!'**

_'SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO KEEPS SAYING_**; "KILL. KILL. KILL". **_!'_

**'….'**

_'Yeah, that's what I thought, baka.'_

"Ah, I see you and the demon are on equal terms?" I heard Kikyo's voice.

"Ha, if you want to call it that. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think you are ready to be released from the meadows." She said and my face lit up.

**_"REALLY?!" _**Me and my demon side spoke together.

"Yes, but there is something- well, someone you need to be with you." She smiled.

"Uh, okay?" my head tilted to the side and I heard my demon side groaning.

She lead me to the edge of the forest and the shape of a little girl began to form.

"Who is she?" I asked, hesitantly.

"She's your daughter." Kikyo said softly.

"DAUGHTER! HAVE YOU LOST IT? I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN!" I scolded at her, and Kikyo laughed.

"I KNOW! She's no ordinary child, this girl, who you need to name, was created when you broke the jewel shard, so YOU are the mother." Kikyo explained.

"Oh." That made sense, but I facepalmed myself for being so stupid.

"MOMMA!" I heard the bright girls voice speak.

She ran to me, and I noticed that she was a demon too.

"She takes the appearance of her mother, yet she has no eye color, for you don't have a mate. So when you do, her eye color will match your mate, and he'll be known as 'father' to her." Kikyo said.

She had black hair that reached her back and had a blue tint to it, dog ears and a tail, but what catched my eyes were HER eyes. They were white. Pure white as the snow. "Hello, sweetie, I'm sorry it took so long, can you see baby?" I asked her, yet speaking motherly like. "Of course, Mama! Why not?" The girl smiled and I saw little fangs that reminded me of Shippo's teeth. "Just asking sweetie!" I smiled back at her. "Mommy, is my name sweetie?" She tilted her head. "Haha, no, that's my nickname for you along with honey, baby, and child when I'm mad at you." I explained to her and she nodded. She was smart for a five year old in human years. "Then what is my real name?" Her eyes beamed and I finally knew what to call her.

_"Yuki." _

_"_AWESOME!" She jumped and hugged me tighter, and I did too.

"I'm glad you like it, Yuki." I sighed, knowing that she liked it.

"I don't like it, I love it!" She squealed. "But I have a question…" She said.

"What's that?" I beamed.

"What's my middle name, last name, uncle's name, great-grandfather's name grandmother's name-"

"Whoa girl!" I laughed.

I then began to answer them one by one.

"Your full name is Yuki Hana Higurashi. Your uncle's name is Souta," and blah, blah, blah, so on.

_She was so joyful, so pure, she reminded me of my little brother and Shippo._

**'She is really happy.' **

_'You think so?'_

**'Yeah…I guess I could lay off killing for a while."**

_"….forever?"_

**"…."**

_"Please?"_

**"Fine."**

-End of Chapter 4-

Stormy: AW! MOMMY AND DAUGHTER TIME!

Misaki: AWWWWW KAWAI DESU!

Kagome: ...seriously, I have to find a mate in this story so Yuki's eyes change color?

Inuyasha: WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAATTT?!

Miroku: Better make your move now before Kouga.

Sango: For once, I agree with you, monk.

Miroku: Why thank you, dear Sango.


	5. 2 years later

-Chapter 5-

_2 Years later…_

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

"Inuyasha, do you think we could find a place to stay for the night? It's getting dark."

"No, we need to keep going."

"INUYASHA! WE NEED OUR REST!"

"FINE! Ugh, let's just go already."

It was sunset, and I knew they were right, but I never wanted to go to a village, because it kept making me remember Kagome coming with us, preparing dinner if the villagers didn't provide it, and just being there, laughing, yelling at me, telling me to 'sit', and if I knew that her presence meant that much to me, I wish I just could've changed the outcome of the situation.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and was about yell, thinking it was Shippo but spotted two demon children. DEMON CHILDREN. On my haori. Looking at me. DEMON CHILDREN?!

"Mister, if you and your friends are looking for a place to stay, our village is open for visitors!" A girl with black hair, dog ears, a dog tail, and shocking white eyes said to me.

"I don't know, my friends are human, and I-"

"What's wrong with that? Our village is filled with humans, demons, and half-demons, here!" A boy said with short white hair, matching dog ears, and red eyes.

"Together? And they don't try to kill each other?" I looked at them suspiciously.

"Why would they do that? My mother, the leader of the village, is a full demon, yet treats all species the same!" The girl grinned.

"Wow, that's very strange. I think I'd like to stay the night there." Miroku said.

"Yeah, interesting!" Sango agreed.

"Are there other kitsunes there?" Shippo asked.

"Tons of them! Trust me! Always playing tricks on us!" The boy laughed.

"Okay, let's go." I said and we all began walking towards the village.

"So, what's your name? I'm Sango, this is Shippo, Miroku, and that's Inuyasha." Sango greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Asaki, and this is my friend, Yuki!" The boy pointed to the girl and she waved.

_'She's like Kagome.'_ I thought.

"So, what's the leader of the tribe like?" Miroku asked.

"My mother? Well, before she got injured fighting the Spider-wolves, our worst enemy, she was a strong woman, always was outside with me, and kept this place up and running. But she's wounded very badly, and it's been taking months to treat it. She said though, in two weeks, the wound should be healed up!" Yuki said.

"It was that bad?" Shippo pouted.

"It would've been worse if she was a priestess!" Asaki exclaimed.

"A priestess?" I repeated the word over and over in my head.

"That's what I said!" He assured me.

"Hm, what's her name?" Sango wondered.

"Her name is K-"

"SPIDER-WOLF! IN THE VILLAGE!"

"NO! Mother's not ready to fight!" Yuki cried.

"Don't worry, we'll defeat it." I said, I was not letting this demon destroy such a pleasant sounding village.

"YOU CAN'T! IT'S TOO STRONG!" Asaki shouted.

"If we could defeat Naraku's band of 7, we can definitely defeat this monster!" Sango said.

"NARAKU!?" Asaki and Yuki's jaws dropped, as if they have heard of him before.

"You know him?" Shippo asked.

"Mother told every villager about him!" Yuki said.

"OKAY, ENOUGH CHITT-CHATTERING, LET'S GO!" I said, grabbing Tessaiga.

"RIGHT!" Sango grabbed hiraikotsu.

"ALRIGHT!" Miroku grabbed his cursed hand, ready to unleash his wind tunnel.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Shippo ran behind Asaki and Yuki, who had determined looks on their faces.

The Spider-wolf appeared and reared its ugly head in my face.

"As Kagome would say, 'TIC-TACS, MOTHA TRUCKA!" Sango used hiraikotsu to cut off his two arms, and I cut him in half using my sword. Miroku used his wind tunnel to clean up the mess.

"How did your leader get all injured and wounded from this thing?" I asked, unimpressed.

"When they come in a pack, they are able to reform and mother was the only one fighting them." Yuki explained.

"The ONLY one?" I said.

"Well, yes, I mean, I came from the sacred jewel, but she told me not to help her!" Yuki pouted.

"YOU MEAN. YOU ARE THE SACRED CHILD?!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I yelled, and Kirara just mewed.

"Uh, duh." Yuki arched an eyebrow.

She told us about herself, yet not mentioning her mother's name, and she let us to a little hut next to the temple.

"Try not to make too much noise, mother's inside the temple next to you!" Yuki winked.

"Wait, do you think we could speak to your mother saying our 'thanks'?" Sango asked.

"You don't need to, but if that is what you wish, I can ask her if she feels better." Yuki said.

She led us into the temple and we were met with a huge flight of stairs.

"MOMMA! THE GUESTS THAT ARE STAYING HERE WANT TO THANK YOU, CAN YOU COME ON DOWN?" Yuki yelled on the top of her lungs, which made me flatten my ears.

"YES SWEETIE, THANK YOU FOR **SCREAMING**!"

_I recognized that voice._

_No way. _

**_"Guys, meet my mother, Lady Kagome!" _**

-End of Chapter 5-

Stormy: OOOOOHHHHH

Misaki: EEEEK!

Inuyasha: hmph.

Kagome: I'm wounded? OW, OW, OW, MY RIBCAGE FEELS FUNNY!

Stormy: Oh, your ribcage was torn badly when the spider-wolves invaded. But you'll be fine soon.

Kagome: DAMN YOU!


	6. I Missed You

-Chapter 6-

Stormy: Guys, I'm so, so, SO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been pretty busy lately, so please, enjoy this!

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

"…Kagome?" My eyes met with a familiar beautiful girl with raven-like hair, lavender eyes and dog ears with a tail that was still quite new to me, even though they've been a part of her for 2 ½ years. I noticed she had a miko outfit on, but instead of the red at the bottom, it was violet. I saw no smile upon her face, only sadness, and pain from what I could tell by her clutching her ribs.

"Inuyasha…" She spoke softly.

"KAGOME!" Shippo bursted out sobbing and clutching onto Kagome, I would've pounded him on the head for her hurting her, but this was no ordinary situation.

"Haha, Shippo, I missed you too." She smiled and hugged him.

"Lady Kagome, we've missed you very much." Miroku said.

"YES! YES WE HAVE!" Sango started sobbing and Miroku and her went to hug Kagome, and soon everyone joined in, except me.

I smelt a specific salty scent and I looked closer at Kagome, and noticed she was crying, either because of all the emotion in the air, or the fact that everyone is hurting her wound…or both.

"Alright guys, you're all hurting her." I said, hoping they'd back off.

"Mommy, you know these people?" Yuki looked up at her mother.

"Yes, sweetie, mommy knew these people quite well, we were friends." She grinned, though I could tell it was fake.

"Yuki and Akio said that you'll be feeling 100% in two weeks, is that true?" Sango asked.

"Fortunely, yes. I've had enough of this pain." Kagome groaned.

"I'm glad, I'm sorry that had happened to you." Miroku said.

"It's fine, I protected the village and that was all that matters."

That damned well pissed me off. The villagers were all chicken and didn't help her defeat the Spider-wolves. They rather play 'Hide-And-Seek' and leave Kagome out to count the total number of enemies.

"Sure, Yeah, ok. But they didn't help you fight back! Don't be so sympathetic on them! What the hell, Kagome?! You helped them in their time of need, but they didn't?" I spat at her.

"BECAUSE I TOLD THEM TO STAY OUT OF IT!" She snapped and I took back a step.

"Mommy, why?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, why?" I gritted through my teeth.

Kagome sighed, and looked at her daughter.

"Cause I didn't want anyone to get her, and knowing you children, when your parents would fight, you'd want to too. And if I saw even one kid's parents die, I'd never forgive myself." She said.

"Very reasonable." Miroku agreed at Kagome's point-of-view.

"Although I wish we were there to help you, I'm quite glad you managed to get everyone out alive." Sango spoke.

"I am too, glad about saving everyone." Kagome stood up and picked up her daughter in the process,

"Mommy, where are we going?" Yuki asked, confused.

"Yuki, it's passed your bedtime." Kagome answered.

"Aw, I don't need a bedtime!" Yuki protested. "I'm wide awake! I'm **(YAWN)**…"

"Going to bed." Kagome arched an eyebrow and went up the stairs to take Yuki to bed.

"Inuyasha, follow her." Miroku said.

"…." I said nothing and went to follow Kagome upstairs, I know well enough for her not to notice my scent because if I know mothers, their focus is all on their kids during bedtime.

I leaned in on the cracked door to see Yuki in bed and Kagome picking out a book.

"MOMMY! I WANT TO READ THE BOOK 'CINDERELLA'!" Yuki pointed to a book.

"Yuki, we've been reading that same book the past month" I heard Kagome giggled and I smiled. I miss that.

"WELL I WANT TO READ THE DAMN BOOK AGAIN!" She shouted and I held back a laugh.

"Yuki! What did I tell you about using that type of language?!" Kagome said firmly.

"But you don't yell at the white-haired man when he cusses!" Yuki whined, and was referring to me, which made me want to laugh even more.

"Because he's not my son! Kami, you're so much like him personality-wise." She sighed, which made me wonder if Yuki was a hard child to handle.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yuki's voice dropped.

"Not at all, it's a great thing, it reminds me how much I love you and him." I froze. Did she just say what I think she said?

"You love him?" Yuki asked.

"Uh….oh! Let's get started with the story before midnight, ok?" Kagome quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, mommy!"

I slowly turned and walked downstairs, noticing that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had left, only the white-haired boy was there.

"So, mister, how'd it go?" Akio grinned.

"How'd what go?" I looked at him strangely.

"…Oh, nevermind." Akio sang in a sing-song voice.

"WHAT?" I spoke louder, and I heard a bedroom door close and footsteps coming down.

"You should be a little quieter, you know? Villagers AND my daughter, are trying to sleep. You should try too, Akio, you're going to have to get up early tomorrow you know." Kagome said gesturing to us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yuki and I will train, ok?" Akio waved it off and went outside, I guess going to go to sleep.

"So…." I started.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Um, do you think…we can go out for a walk for a little bit?" I said.

"I don't know how long…"

"Oh, it's ok! I understand you're busy-" She cut me off.

"No, that's not what I meant." She pointed to her wound and I nodded in understanding.

"It won't be long, I promise." I grabbed her hand and led her out in a flower field that sat under the full moon.

We sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other, and I could feel a spark waiting to light. I turned to her, and saw how beautiful she really was. Her lavender eyes shined bright against her pale face, and her pink lips sat still on her emotionless expression. I moved a strand of hair away from her face, and I noticed her blushing.

"Kagome…I'm sorry to ask this, but why did you leave? After the meadow treatment I mean." I asked her, though I hoped I didn't make her angry.

"I found my daughter in the meadow, and I didn't want to take her with us, I would fear of her safety and not focus on the other important things. Besides, I didn't feel ready…and I didn't feel like I belonged with you guys anymore." I could see tears pricking her eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

"You belong with us, Kagome, you and your daughter." I spoke softly, hoping she'd listen to me.

"You say that now, but back then you wouldn't have." She failed to listen and I grew stern.

"Listen here, Kagome Higurashi, you better hear me right and clear. You never were unthought of. We always hoped for you to show up when we were traveling, We missed you dearly, me the most. I missed everything, your company, your laugh, your smile, your voice, your kindness, your determination, hell, I even missed you sitting me. Kagome, with you not being with me, I felt nothing. I just didn't want to go on. Thank Kami we're together again." I put her in my lap, and hugged her tightly, yet making sure I didn't touch or cause any pain to her wounds.

"Inuyasha…"

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I could feel tears streaming down my face. I missed him so, so much. Whenever Yuki asked about when I'd find her 'father', I'd have to turn around and not cry, because I'd think of how perfect it would be if Inuyasha was. But I knew that was too good to be true, and I'd either walk away, or change the subject.

"Kagome, Yuki's eye color is originally white, right? I mean, you haven't mated-" I cut him off with my laughter.

"Hell to the no. Yes, her I color is originally white." I answered.

I heard him chuckle and he kissed me on the top of my forehead.

"Kagome…I missed you, so, so, much."

"I missed you too…Inuyasha."

I looked up at him, wondering where to go with this. I saw his shimmering golden eyes and the next thing I knew…

**_We kissed._**

-End of Chapter 6-

Stormy: THAT WASN'T THE ONLY THING THEY DID THAT NIGHT!

Kagome: Wait…what?

Inuyasha: Uh….

Misaki: RUN BEFORE THEY WANT TO SPECIFICLY KNOW WHAT WE MADE THEM DO!

Stormy and Misaki: *sprints to Victoria's Secret*

Kagome: AFTER THEM!

Inuyasha: FUCK NO! I AIN'T GOING IN THERE!

Miroku: I AM!

Sango: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Drags Miroku by the ear*

Miroku: Awwww!


	7. Yuki's New Eyes

-End of Chapter 6-

Stormy: THAT WASN'T THE ONLY THING THEY DID THAT NIGHT!

Kagome: Wait…what?

Inuyasha: Uh….

Misaki: RUN BEFORE THEY WANT TO SPECIFICLY KNOW WHAT WE MADE THEM DO!

Stormy and Misaki: *sprints to Victoria's Secret*

Kagome: AFTER THEM!

Inuyasha: FUCK NO! I AIN'T GOING IN THERE!

Miroku: I AM!

Sango: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Drags Miroku by the ear*

Miroku: Awwww!

-Chapter 7-

Stormy: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Inuyasha: YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL US WHAT WE DID THAT NIGHT!

Misaki: You'll find out at the endJ

Kagome: This isn't a lemon…is it?

Stormy: *blushes* NO! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! I COULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THAT!

Miroku: Ughhh…

Inuyasha: What's wrong with writing on a lemon? It's a fruit.

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

**(Yuki's P.O.V)**

I wake up to full sunshine, birds chirping, and other children playing outside. Figuring I'd join them, I went to my closet. I had chosen the kimono my mom made for me the day she had found me. It was white with blue flower prints coming up from the bottom. I put a blue flower in my hair and look into the mirror.

Wait a minute.

My eyes.

They aren't white.

"**MOMMY!"**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I hear my child screaming my name and I sat right up, then realizing there had been another body in my bed and….we're naked.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! INUYASHA! GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" We had both panicked and put our clothes on fast, making ourselves presentable. We heard a knock on a door and I sighed before reaching for the door. "Miroku we-"

It was Yuki!

YUKI'S EYES!

OH MY KAMI-SAMA!

"Mommy! Daddy!" Yuki ran to me, crying with tears of happiness and hugged the living life out of me, and I realized, my wounds don't hurt. AT ALL!

"Mommy, you're better now!" Yuki grinned.

"Yes….I don't know why though." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"….Mom, when demons mate, any injury clears up. DUR!" She laughed.

"Is that…is that why you wanted to have a 'Daddy'? For me to get better?" I asked, I thought she wanted a father only so her eyes could change.

"Yeah! And I wanted you to be happy!" She smiled before turning to Inuyasha.

"Dad, thanks! I love you!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly, while Inuyasha picked her up, hugging her back.

"No problem, sweetheart. I love you too. You and Mommy."

"Inuyasha, I don't think I told you…do you know who else lives here?" Kagome grinned.

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken!"

"AW HELL NO!" He wailed, clutching Yuki tighter.

"Daddy, Rin and I are friends, plus is nice to me, really. Quiet, but nice." Rin sweatdropped as she thought of the time where she met Sesshomaru for the first time.

"YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER NEAR HIM!?" He screamed.

"Actually, Inuyasha, he came to us, saying 'I would like to settle down here, if we all may.' And I said, 'Of course, you, Rin, and Jaken, will love it here.' And sure enough, they do." Kagome corrected.

"Okay, whatever. You want to go outside, Yuki?" He looked down at his new daughter.

"Yeah!"

They had went outside to play in the fields, joined by Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Akio, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"I think we should stay here for a while, what do you think, Sango?" Miroku pushed closer to his love.

"Yes, it'd be a perfect place to raise our children. I'm glad we have friends like Kagome and Inuyasha. They've helped us so, so much."

-End of Chapter 7-

Stormy: Next chapter's the last!

Inuyasha: We.

Kagome: Had.

Inuyasha and Kagome: mated/sex.

Misaki: EEYUP!.


	8. Ending

**-Epilogue-**

Stormy: Welcome to the last chapter of Changes! This wasn't to be a long story I guess after all! I was too busy with The Pirate and the Princess (Finished) and The Stupid Play (Finished) and they're INUKAG stories too! So if you want to read it, I'd be very happy!

Please enjoy the ending of Changes!

Thanks for reading!

_**-10 years later-**_

15 and 13 year old girls sat together in the flower fields, picking their favorite flowers. Every Sunday morning they would do this, mostly to see what's going on in the other's life, seeming it was that no one had been watching them.

"So, Yuki? How are you and Akio?" A girl with golden eyes, long white hair, and two white doggy ears said.

"Mizuki, you know nothing has been going on. We haven't even kissed!" Yuki said, rather annoyed.

"Ah, but Yuki! You know mommy isn't getting a younger! And dad…well, dad has possession issues, but he'll get over it. You two have known each other forever! It's time to tell him the truth! You know he likes you too!" Mizuki whined, she knew Yuki and Akio liked each other, and had always thought of them as a couple.

"YUKI! Time for training!" Akio called out to his love. He had fallen in love with her shortly after they had met. She was nice to him, gave him a home, and helped everyone treat him with kindness and respect.

"Coming, Akio! Look, sister, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Yuki hugged her sister, before running up to Akio, ears perked up, and ready to train.

"Oh, we will, alright." Mizuki grinned.

"Yuki, dodge faster!" Akio kept swinging his sword around, but would have to stop because Yuki had slow reactions, and that wasn't normal.

"Alright!" She said rather harshly, as she kept dodging, trying to form a golden orb from her hand, a trick that came from her mother, although her mother's magic was rather a lavender color like her own eyes.

"Stop." Akio said calmly after five minutes, as it seemed this was going no where.

"What?" Yuki was curious as to why he asked her to stop.

"What's wrong? You are not acting like yourself today." Akio checked her forehead, as if wondering if she had a fever.

"Yes, I am fine." She brushed his hand away lightly.

"No. You are not. Tell me, now." He said, sternly.

"It's just something that's been bothering me." She sighed. "For about 12 years.." She murmured to herself.

"What is it?" Akio tilted his head, dog ears flicking.

"It's….It's nothing!" She faked a giggle.

"Yuki, you know you can trust me. We have been with each other for years! You mean everything to me, you know that?" He grabbed her shoulders lightly, smiling.

"Okay…Akio? I'll tell you. As long as you PROMISE not to laugh, joke, or make us lose our friendship." She looked up at him more, seeing what he'd say.

"Promise!" He replied.

"Akio, I….I…We have been friends forever, and we've been together for ages it seems like, and it's been more than a decade we have been with each other and- Ugh, I'm trying to say that I lik- I mean, Lov- I mean, DAMNIT! AKIO! I. LOVE. YOU!" She screamed the last word out, hoping she could atleast GET SOME words out clearly.

"Yuki…" his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, spare me. You don't love me back, that's fine and dandy OOF-"

His lips crashed to her in a rather fast, yet soft, pace. She stretched her lips in a smile, and he did too.

The kiss ended soon though, as Yuki needed some air.

"I love YOU too." Akio hugged her.

"BOOYAH!" Mizuki, Rin, Souten, and Shippo all cheered to themselves through the bushes. It had been their plan all these years to get them together, although their plans had failed.

From putting them in a closet together, only for it to be caught on fire, to pushing them into the river where piranhas laid, they had failed all their missions A to Z. But somehow, those two still managed to come into a romantic relationship, so their plans, afterall, were successful.

Of course, they had found their loves too.

Souten had a BIG crush on Shippo, and there was always a part of Shippo that liked Souten. Mizuki had dreams of being with a little human boy named Hojo, after his father. Rin, loved Sesshomaru, I mean, she WAS 20 years old now. Although an adult, she much rather spend time with children, because she was still much a child in her heart. They wanted to wait a little while though to make sure they loved the person long enough until they asked him/her if they wanted to date.

"WHO LOVES WHO?!" A stubborn, mad hanyou came out, sniffing for his elder daughter, and saw the romantic view before him.

"OH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL LLLLLLLLL NO!" He went to push them away from each other when a beautiful woman came out behind him.

"Sit, boy." She rung, rather happy with the command.

"SHHHHHHIIIIIIIT-" There he was, hugging and making out with dirt.

"Mom?" Yuki looked at her mom, curious at was she was going to say.

"OOH! YOU TWO ARE JUST SO FLUFFING ADORABLE TOGETHER! YES, YOU'D TWO MAKE WONDERFUL BABIES! MOMMY'S NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER YOU HEAR? HURRY ON, NOW! I HAD THE VILLAGERS MAKE A LITTLE HUT FOR YOU RIGHT BY THE RIVER! GO! HAVE FUN! LIVE, GET MARRIED, WHATEVER! JUST VISIT EVERYDAY OR AS POSSIBLE, OKAY SWEETIE?" Kagome went to hug her daughter tightly, kissed her on the forehead, and did the same to Akio.

"WAIT. HOLD THE FUCK UP! YOU DID ALL OF THIS WITHOUT _**MY**_ CONSENT?!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Well yes, hubby, this IS my village after all. I mean, I don't think I DIED and made you ruler, now did I?" Kagome smirked.

"Fine. BUT! Come home every half an hour-" Inuyasha was struck on the head by his wife.

"Come by anytime, dear. Just don't abandon us." Kagome smiled.

"But mother, I mean, we just proclaimed our love, don't you think this is _too_ fast?" Yuki twitched her ears.

"GIRRRRRL! IF I KNOW ANYTHING, NOTHING IS TOO FAST FOR LOVE! I MEAN, YOU HAVE KNOWN THE BOY YOUR WHOLE LIFE! AND YOU LOVED HIM FOR 12 YEARS! I THINK IT'S TIME TO LIVE!" Rin cheered.

"But I'm 15." Yuki said.

"and ready to love!" Miroku stepped out with his wife Sango, happily carrying her two kids, when the older two walked out, Hime and Sora. They were 9 years old.

"Ok….Akio? Would YOU want to do this?" Yuki carefully looked at him, trying to figure out his answer.

"I couldn't have it any better." He kissed her on the forehead.

"AWWWWW!"

**-End-**

Stormy: Thanks for reading! I had little fun on writing this, but that's ok! Please, check out my other InuKag stories, okay? It'd make me happy!

Thanks for reading,

Goodbye!


End file.
